


书信

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: 配对：Arno/Élise分级：G警告：Élise在学校的时候写给Arno的信。没有实际上手玩过大革命的游戏……所以可能存在bug，请诸位指出。法语盲，所有都是百度来的，还求太太们指点。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Arno/Élise
> 
> 分级：G
> 
> 警告：Élise在学校的时候写给Arno的信。
> 
> 没有实际上手玩过大革命的游戏……所以可能存在bug，请诸位指出。
> 
> 法语盲，所有都是百度来的，还求太太们指点。

Chère Arno

建校百年的庆典并没有让我快乐起来，或者说我早就不该指望这些活动能产生“增进感情”之类的效应。

至于庆典的内容也不必我多描述，想来你也能猜到那么些七七八八。它唯一的作用就是让学生之间的嫌隙暴露得更明显。Valérie果不其然又是这出（两种层面上的）戏剧的女主角。为此我们又在食堂大吵了一架，不幸的是在分出胜负前我们就被突然出现的列文夫人逮个正着，我想是有人怕我们大打出手，连带着她们也一起被责罚，才偷偷溜去报告了那个老女人。

结果？你当然知道的，我亲爱的，无非又是挨了手杖一顿打。列文夫人还特地把我留下来警告，说如果我再在庆典上捅出什么篓子就要写信通知爸爸。这样的威胁我听过好几回，不过目前为止她还没有把这件事情付诸实践。

令我欣慰的是Valérie挨的那顿打也不轻，看上去列文夫人对那位作秀女王也很不感冒。不，我才不会因为这件小事就和那个恶毒的老女人站在一边。

今天的百年庆典算是平稳地过去了，除了它真的无趣到毫无波澜。也就只有烟火表演还稍微有些出彩。据说国王本人都站在凡尔赛宫的阳台上，欣赏着这幕盛景。但这并不足以让我露出笑容。[1]无趣的东西还是一样无趣，明天的课程依旧是毫无意义且永无止境的女红之类，属于“上层阶级”的“女人们该学习的东西”。或许你还是觉得这话有些不可思议，但相信我，你不会想尝试我们的课程的。

现在时针已经指向午夜，宿舍由白日的喧嚣浸入了无边的沉寂。从房间的窗口向下能望见树篱迷宫（你想的没错，就是我上次差点捅娄子烧掉那个），让我又想起了我们小时候在家里捉迷藏的时候。Mon cher Arno，你无法想象我现在有多么想你，怀念我们儿时的时光。好在很快就要圣诞假期了，不知道在那极短的几天里，我们是不是有惊喜要给对方？我们又能有多长的时间相处？我期待着假期，也期待着再次与你的见面。

Tout mon amour.

Élise

1786.11.27


	2. Chapter 2

Mon cher Arno：

抱歉许久没能给你写信。烦心事一堆接着一堆，难得才能静下心来好好写一会字。而今晚也已经接近熄灯时间，我不得不速战速决。

最近发生了太多事，一时间我还不知道从哪开始说起。

因为我之前捅出的篓子，Monsieur Weatherall前几日“大驾光临”。所以我算是逃过一劫……也许并不，这昭示着我还是不得不待在“贫瘠之宫”的悲惨命运。

但Monsieur Weatherall带来的消息让我有了些新的想法。至于内容……我想暂时还不能告诉你。可以确定告诉你的部分就是我不久会去一趟英国。[2]

还是回到学校里来吧。你也知道的，一切根本不会有什么变化，除了Valérie时不时来骚扰讥讽一通。即便如此，她最近似乎也逐渐失去了对我的嘲讽能力。看来我的日子还能更无趣下去。谢天谢地我不久就要离开这个该死的地方，虽然只是一小段时间，但是感谢老天，藉由这个新的机会，我总算是可以离开这所阴森的堡垒，拥抱外面的世界了。

我不得不道个歉，因为我刚才对瓦莱丽的抱怨可能出了错。她刚刚企图偷袭拿走我的信。不过自然，她的身手不能和我相比，因此我眼疾手快地阻止了她的恶劣行径。

哦我亲爱的Arno，你真应该看看她那副惹人发笑的嘴脸。她表情扭曲，企图挤出一副捉奸得逞的表情，像只趾高气扬的伸长脖子的母鸡般咄咄逼人：“又在写信给你的小情人？”

如果不是我突然有个计划让她出丑，我一定一拳头就朝她的面门去。至于计划是什么……等成功之后我会告诉你的。

真没想到这么快就到了熄灯时间。我还有好多事没有告诉你。把最近的事情忙完以后，当我在这所恶毒学校暗无天日的生活结束以后，我们要好好地出门闯荡一番。你觉得意大利如何？

我的双眼盯住桌上的烛火，望着它逐渐变得黯淡。是时候说晚安了。

Je t’embrasse.

Élise

1788.1.22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2]其实这段我也不知道符不符合原作情节……小说交代得比较模糊，不是很确定Arno对Monsieur Weatherall的了解究竟有多少，所以也许这两段都是严重bug吧……

**Author's Note:**

> [1]《刺客信条：大革命》小说中文版P64，Arno对Élise的描述。


End file.
